


Encubierto

by autumnevil5



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dragon Queen - Freeform, Dragon Swan Queen, F/F, Multi, Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnevil5/pseuds/autumnevil5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DSQ - Maléfica quiere venganza, y la mejor forma de conseguirla es hacer que Emma abrace su lado oscuro, dejando a Regina en medio dispuesta a probar su lealtad. (SwanQueen) (DragonSwanQueen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encubierto

**Author's Note:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> Estaba poniendo en orden mi computador, y entre mis archivos olvidados y polvorientos encontré varios que en lugar de borrarlos he decidido publicar por si alguien los disfruta.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Es una de esas historias oscuras con contenido adulto, si no le gusta no lea.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 

Tenía un ataque de ansiedad, o más bien de rabia. Normalmente iría a un bar, tomaría un montón de tragos, me acostaría con alguien al azar, o haría mi trabajo, golpear a algún idiota que intenta saltarse la fianza solía ser una de las mejores partes de ser cazadora de recompensas. Ahora tenía muchas más razones para estar enojada y ninguna forma de liberar toda esa ira que parecía carcomerme.

La reunión secreta en la biblioteca terminó. David y Mary Margaret fueron los primeros en salir.

—Emma —Hook dijo con la intención clara de no irse sin mí.

—Vete —dije perdiendo la paciencia.

—Te espero, amor.

—Tengo que hacerme cargo de esto. Nos vemos luego.

Él no quería irse, dio una mirada a Regina, quizá queriendo descubrir si ella tenía algo que ver con mi rara actitud hacia él, pero ella lo ignoró por completo. Tuvo que sonreír falsamente e irse sin siquiera un beso de despedida.

—No estoy de acuerdo con esto, Emma.

—Perfecto, porque yo tampoco lo estoy. Lo siento Regina, pero esto de trabajar de encubierto es muy peligroso, esas mujeres… Maléfica es un jodido dragón.

—No me preocupa en lo absoluto, sé perfectamente lo que hago.

—¿Y qué pasa si te piden que hagas algo que no puedes?

—No voy a matar a nadie si es lo que tanto te preocupa.

—Lo que me preocupa es que no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es esto.

—No soy una chica indefensa, Emma —dijo molesta—. Sé que crees que puedes hacerlo mejor…

—He hecho esto cientos de veces, es mi trabajo, y te aseguro que me ha tocado hacer cosas que ni siquiera puedes imaginar.

Regina no tenía idea, me miró intentando descubrir si entre mis más profundos secretos había algo que sustentara lo que acababa de decirle.

—He torturado, asesinado, y destruido más vidas de las que tú puedas imaginar. ¿Qué podría ser peor que eso? Vas a tener que confiar en mí.

—Estamos juntas en esto te guste o no. Tengo tu espalda.

La observé marcharse. Sabía que mis padres estaban mintiendo para ocultar algo y que Regina estaba ayudándolos porque sentía que de esa forma podía protegerme, necesitaba hacer lo mismo por ella.

Sabía perfectamente cómo encontrar a Maléfica, no debería haber sido tan fácil, todo lo que tuve que hacer fue seguir a Regina e interceptarla antes de su pactado encuentro.

—La maldición solo podría ser rota por el salvador, no creo que hayas sido lo que Regina esperaba —la extraña mujer sonrió. Pensar que había luchado contra ella. Todo lo que debía hacer era quedarse muerta en el fondo de esa cueva.

—Eso puede darte una idea acerca de quién soy y lo difícil que será enfrentarte a mí.

—No juego con principiantes.

—Bien, porque no lo soy. No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz.

—¿Siguiendo los pasos de Regina? La diferencia, querida, es que Regina estaba llena de inocencia y bondad, su odio fue adquirido, tú en cambio… eres peor que todos nosotros.

Sus palabras escondían demasiados secretos, despertaron algo diferente en mí, y me estremecí al darme cuenta que mi detector de mentiras confirmó que ella decía la verdad.

—¿Qué es lo que estás planeando Maléfica?

—Esta noche… poner a prueba a Regina, necesito saber si realmente puedo confiar en ella.

—Puedes confiar en mí, lo que sea que ella puede hacer, yo puedo hacerlo mejor.

—No. Lo tienes en ti, pero el deseo de ser lo que tus padres quieren que seas aún te mantiene en una burbuja de falso heroísmo.

—¿Qué es lo que mis padres están escondiendo de mí?

Ella estaba esperando que yo hiciera esa pregunta y era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

—Tus padres me arrebataron y mataron a mi hija para que tú pudieras ser el salvador que tanto necesitaban.

—No. Ellos jamás harían algo así.

—Porque son los buenos, pero cómo crees que se sintieron al saber que su hija tenía el mayor potencial de oscuridad, que sería peor que todo aquello que odiaban, ¿cómo podrían haberte amado?

—¿Entonces por qué soy la salvadora? ¡Rompí la maldición! —Grité enojada.

—Porque tomaron tu destino y se lo dieron a mi hija… y la he perdido —sus ojos brillaron con odio.

No. Cualquier cosa que pude haber creído que ellos estaban ocultando de mí no se comparaba con esto. ¿Cómo podían haber hecho algo tan horrible solo para asegurarse que yo sería lo que ellos querían que fuera?

—El problema es que no importa lo que ellos hicieron, nadie puede escapar de su destino, tarde o temprano todas las piezas caerán en su lugar, es solo cuestión de tiempo, y yo quiero estar ahí para verlos pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi hija.

—¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Matarlos?

—Eso sería demasiado fácil. —Se acercó a mí, sus ojos mostraban desprecio y no podía culparla—. ¿Qué harás tú Emma Swan, ahora que sabes que eres una de nosotras?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

—Demostrarme de lo que eres capaz.

 

* * *

 

  **XXXDSQXXX**

No tenía tiempo de detenerme a pensar, debía concentrarme en Regina. Maléfica podía haber dicho la verdad sobre mis padres pero no confiaba en ella.

—¿Por qué involucrar a Regina en esto?

—Es ella quién quiere ser parte.

—Si no confías en ella no sería mejor hacerla a un lado simplemente.

—Ella y yo compartimos un pasado, quiero tenerla a mi lado por los viejos tiempos.

—¿Y eso que significa?

Apreté el volante en mis manos esperando su respuesta, la biblioteca estaba cerca y necesitaba saber lo que sucedería antes de reunirnos con Regina.

—No voy a torturarla, Swan —sonrió con ironía—, solo voy a dejar que se queme en su propio fuego.

¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

—A menos que estés dispuesta a hacerlo, llevo demasiado tiempo sin ser humana, no me gustaría dejarme llevar y acabar con su vida antes de habernos divertido lo suficiente.

Detuve el auto. Maléfica se bajó y fue directo hacia Regina.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Fue lo primero que dijo Regina al subirse al auto. Sus ojos estaban clavados en mí. Ella y Maléfica se sentaron en el asiento trasero.

—Tranquila, querida. Emma está de nuestro lado.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—No te preocupes por ella, esta noche va a ser testigo de tu prueba de confianza.

Vi a Maléfica acariciar el rostro de Regina y pisé el acelerador.

—No soy buena observando, prefiero tomar tu oferta.

—¿Ves, Regina? Emma parece mucho más dispuesta y comprometida que tú. Es una vergüenza que el salvador supere siempre a la Reina Malvada.

—Esto era entre tú y yo. No pienso perder el tiempo con otra noche de bebidas y pruebitas absurdas.

—Puedes quedarte si quieres. La salvadora está demostrando ser mucho más eficiente después de todo.

Eso fue suficiente para que Regina dejara de protestar, ella no parecía tener ni idea de lo que ocurriría, debería haberme escuchado, por qué demonios había dejado que mis padres la involucraran en esto.

 

* * *

 

  **XXXDSQXXX**

La cabaña estaba lo suficientemente apartada en el bosque, difícil de llegar hasta allí y totalmente imposible que alguien pudiera escuchar lo que sea que fuera a pasar esta noche.

Sabía que era demasiado tarde para volver atrás. Maléfica rodeó la cintura de Regina y la llevó al interior. Las seguí detrás. Con un chasquido de dedos la chimenea fue encendida. Maléfica se quitó el sombrero y el abrigo poniéndose cómoda, a diferencia de Regina que no podía lucir más nerviosa. Me acerqué a ella por detrás y masajeé sus hombros.

—Relájate. Puedes confiar en mí. —No fue un susurro y Maléfica solo parecía disfrutar de mis acciones.

—¿Qué quieres hacer con ella salvador?

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

Regina se tensó, sé que debía estar enojada por ser dejada fuera de lo que estaba sucediendo. La ayudé quitándole el abrigo, tomé mi propia chaqueta, y los puse en el perchero.

—Esto no es una noche romántica entre dos adolescentes virginales. Es sexo, y quiero que mañana no se pueda levantar de esa cama.

Mi sangre se heló. Regina no parecía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Si piensas que voy a ser el juguete sexual de esta mujer es obvio que pasar tres décadas en esa biblioteca te han hecho perder la cabeza.

—Es precisamente lo que vas a hacer Regina, es tu castigo por haberme puesto allí en primer lugar. —Invadió por completo su espacio—. ¿Eres una de nosotras o te has vuelto demasiado débil?

Contuve el aliento al verla ponerse de puntillas y besar a Maléfica.

—Has deseado tenerme desde el día en que entré en tu castillo, ¿por qué vas a dejar que otra tome lo que quieres?

¡Qué demonios! ¿En serio prefiere un jodido dragón en lugar de mí?

—Quiero verte ser follada por el salvador. —Las manos de Maléfica comenzaron a desabotonar la blusa de Regina.

—Y yo prefiero que lo hagas tú.

Me acerqué a Regina por detrás, tomé su cabello entre mis dedos y giré su rostro hacia mí.

—Eres mía, y no quiero escucharte hablar a menos que yo te permita hacerlo —ni siquiera me asustó lo que acababa de decir, lo único que sabía era que no quería que Maléfica la tocara.

La besé apasionadamente, y mis dedos se interpusieron en el camino de Maléfica para terminar de quitarle la blusa a Regina. Sus ojos marrones me miraron fijamente.

—Desvístete, salvador —ordenó quitándome a Regina de los brazos.

Lo hice lo más rápido que pude, lamenté que mis pantalones fueran tan apretados porque el tiempo que me tomó quitármelos ella lo utilizó para terminar de desvestirla.

El brasier de Regina cayó al piso, era blanco al igual que las bragas que aún llevaba puestas. Apreté los puños al verla besar a Maléfica, le abrió la blusa tomando la iniciativa, y no le importó dejarse apretar las nalgas. Casi me sentí agradecida cuando Maléfica le sujetó las manos y la apartó.

—En la cama, en tus manos y rodillas. —Ordenó mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón de cuero de color marrón frente a la cama.

Regina siguió su orden de tal manera que sus ojos quedaron fijos en Maléfica, desafiándola. Caminé hasta quedar detrás de ella, palmeé su trasero con fuerza para llamar su atención, bajé sus bragas de un tirón dejándolas alrededor de sus muslos sintiéndola estremecerse. Miré fijamente a Maléfica mientras besaba la espalda de Regina, toqué sus pezones y comprobé que aún no estaba lo suficiente mojada para mí, besé sus nalgas y sujeté su cadera con fuerza al lamer sus labios vaginales. Mi lengua se perdió entre sus pliegues y ella comenzó a gemir.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes salvador? Casi me haces recordar la primera vez que vi a Regina, tan fascinada por mí.

Tomé a Regina de la cintura sacándola de la posición en la que estaba, me senté en la cama frente a Maléfica y senté a Regina entre mis piernas. Sé que ella estaba sorprendida por mis actos, y agitada por la sensación que había dejado mi lengua, pero yo me sentía hirviendo cada vez más de deseo.

—Veo que quieres desafiarme salvador —había prendido un puro que ahora sostenía en su mano derecha.

Utilicé mis piernas para abrir las de Regina, dejándola expuesta. Llevé dos dedos a su boca y ella no dudó en chuparlos, apreté uno de sus senos mientras tanto, retorcí su pezón entre mis dedos haciéndola gemir.

—Eres mi pequeña princesa, Regina —susurré en su oreja—. Solo mía.

Quité los dedos de su boca y no dudé en penetrarla. Gritó y se aferró a mi brazo pero no pudo evitar que comenzara un ritmo lento en su interior. Luchó un poco por cerrar sus piernas, pero su cuerpo se arqueó cuando mi pulgar encontró su pequeño botón escondido, su clítoris no demoró en hincharse. Aumenté el ritmo de mis dedos dentro de ella, mi otra mano apretó sus senos sin piedad, y chupé su cuello con mi mirada fija en Maléfica.

—Emma —Regina gimió mi nombre y eso solo me animó a enterrar mis dedos más profundamente—. Emma.


End file.
